


[Arby] Introductions

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, First Meetings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: Vax and Eris' story goes back until the day Crota rose from the shadows and unveiled Himself. With their shared fascination for the Hive, how did their first introduction go?





	[Arby] Introductions

She sees the ship approaching through the heavy cloud of rain, a green aura surrounding it and leaving a trail behind it as it makes it way over to the plaza. 

"I didn't get a notice of somebody important visiting," she mumbles, a frown making its way on her face. 

Ghost materialises next to her, watches the ship approach for a moment before turning to look at her. "Do you think it's somebody important?" 

She nods, getting up and stretching, but not elaborating. 

Ghost hovers over to her. "Elaborate?" it inquires, materialising her armour for her. 

She stays silent for a moment, putting her gauntlets on with ease. "It's just a feeling," she then says, grabbing her helmet and looking at the visor, wiping a speck of dust away. "It feels dark. Familiar." she hands Ghost her helmet. 

Ghost transmats it away, its machinery making a small chirp of sorts. "I concur, its energy readings were all over the place, jumbled." it sounds distant, as if it's thinking. 

She looks at Ghost and puts up a sly smile. "What did I tell you about unnecessary readings?" she exits her room, making sure to lock the door. 

"It's a function I can not shut down." Ghost murmurs, imitating a huffing sound as it hovers over to follow the Awoken's fast strides. 

"I know, Ghost," she replies, looking away as she passes two Exos. She stays silent the rest of their walk, wondering who had arrived in that _wreck_  of a ship. 

When she arrives at the plaza she huffs at the heavy rain, squinting her eyes against the wind almost knocking her off her feet. "It's abandoned," she then murmurs. 

"In this weather not many Guardians tend to visit the plaza. Many vendors are probably sleeping as well, it's three in the morning." Ghost jumps in. 

She nods, wiping some wet hair out of her face. "It's just... odd. The energy is different." she sounds worried, biting her lips. 

"I do not feel a change in energy, are you certain-"

"This is a gut feeling, Ghost, you wouldn't understand," she smiles softly at Ghost, gently collecting it in her hands and covering it from the rain. "Hey, do you see that? That's the ship."

She hops down the stairs and then jogs over the plaza, approaching the green ship just hovering there. "... It's of Hive architecture," she gasps softly, reaching a hand out to touch it. 

A shiver crawls up her spine when she does, the dark energy taking her breath away and having her knees give way. She collapses to the ground, arms trembling as she erratically tries to catch her breath, the rain clattering down on her cancelling out all other sounds. 

"Guardian!" Ghost gets itself back in the air, starts scanning Vax' body, when she gently pushes it away, breath shuddering. 

She slowly gets up, starts to control her breathing. "It feels like _him_ ," she breathes, running her hands through her hair and staring at the ship. "It _reeks_  of him." 

Ghost seems worried, flashes all around her with its scanning beam. "Your heart rate is through the roof, you should go back to your room and-"

"No," she states, determined. She turns on her feet and starts jogging to the Vangurd hall. "I need to know who the owner is of this ship." she says grimly, going down the stairs and walking into the Vanguard hall. 

She can hear their voices from far away, and a voice she does not recognise talks back. She halts her steps. 

"- has returned," the voice says, sounding rushed and grim. "Now is the time for a retaliation." 

"It's too dangerous," Ikora counters, her voice determined yet soft. "We will be on unknown territory, no Guardian has gone so deep before, we'll need to map out every tunnel before making a plan."

Cayde scoffs amusedly. "Ikora, just send in a fireteam of hunters and we're set within a day," he sounds confident, probably shrugging and tossing that knife he always fiddles with. "It will be no problem."

"Do not underestimate the Son of Oryx," the unknown voice sounds annoyed as she addresses the Exo. "Do not forget I went in there with a fireteam of six and I was the sole survivor. He will devour all of our Light, and once that happens there is nobody who-"

"I do not believe we are alone anymore," Zavala's heavy voice interrupts the other, and the voices stop altogether. "Move forward, Guardian, exit the shadows." he speaks.

Vax walks into the dimly lit halls, feeling uneasy under the Vanguard's watching eyes. She nods at them as a greeting, steps into the sea of green light illuminating the Vanguard's faces.

The stranger does not address her, stays silent as she looks down at the maps scattered over the table. 

Vax sees now that it are maps of the moon, and Ghost materialises itself. "The moon?" 

The stranger looks up, looks at Ikora. Seems to question Vax' presence. 

Ikora nods. "She stays. She has been a valuable Guardian to us, if we discuss anything, we discuss it with her."

The stranger nods and stays silent for a moment. "I have come here seeking help," she then says, looking up to the members around the table. 

Vax blinks, taken aback by the stranger's looks.

Her skin is sickly pale, her _three_  eyes are glowing under some sort of cloth, and an endless stream of black tears are streaming down her cheeks, seeming to go nowhere. 

Vax looks at Ghost. _She knows more about **him**_ , she communicates to it, sounding worried. 

The Vanguard are silent for a moment, Ikora and Zavala sharing a look as Cayde fiddles with the knife in thought. 

"We should help." Vax then breaks the silence, looking at the stranger determinedly. 

The stranger cocks her head, seeming to take in Vax with a bit more interest now. 

Ikora looks at her warlock for a moment, surprised to hear her speak around a stranger, and then looks back at the stranger. "You can stay, Eris, and we will grant you the help you need with Vax' assistance." 

The Vanguard collectively hum in agreement and start getting ready to leave when, "I do not think you understand the severity of this situation," Eris whispers, closing her eyes and looking back up, her eyes seeming to glow intensely more. 

"Oh, we understand it just fine. Some sort of big Hive guy wants to take our Light, use it for bad, yaddie yadda." Cayde hums, tossing his knife in the air and catching it skillfully. 

"I agree with Eris," Zavala speaks heavily, standing upright from inspecting the maps. "We do not know enough of the Hellmouth nor our enemy to send in a team of Guardians. It will be a one-way trip."

Ikora nods, scolding Cayde with a glance of her eyes. "We need to take our time and map out the area, get to know our enemy, so we can then assemble-"

"Crota takes no time," Eris interrupts solemnly, clenching her jaw. "He has his Hands, Eyes, and Heart guarding him, but that does not mean he will not bother." she eyes at Ikora. "We need to move fast."

"And who better than Vax," Zavala hums, looking at the warlock next to him with a small yet determined smile. 

Vax looks at him for a moment, his fond tone of voice odd to her. But she nods anyway, looks back at Eris. 

Eris seems to consider it. "Just one Guardian?" she then asks, her eyes not moving from Vax'. 

"We can always call in more, one is a splendid start!" Cayde counters, sticking his knife back in its pocket. "Now, since this meeting is over, I'm going to hit the hay," he then hums, starting to walk away but then halting and turning around. "Eris, get that rock off my map."

Eris gives Cayde a look, doesn't move her glowing orb. "I will take what I can get, then." she says firmly, folding her hands over each other and looking at Vax. 

The Vanguard share a solemn look. Ikora looks at Vax and nods firmly, wishes her good luck. 

They then all exit the halls, closing the large doors behind them. 

"There is Darkness inside of you. _His_  Darkness," Eris speaks grimly, her three eyes not leaving Vax' glowing ones. "He has touched you, made you His."

Vax clenches her jaw. "I am nobody's." she counters, leaning heavily against the table and looking away. 

"Yet the mention of His name has you weak."

Out of context this could sound like some sort of weird love story, but it could not be further away from the truth. 

"He has tainted you. His sword," Eris then gasps softly, understands. "You destroyed His sword, His weapon, and in turn He marked you, ready for death."

Ghost makes a concerned sound, looks at Vax as if she could drop dead any moment. 

Vax shakes her head. "I am stronger than him, he will not take me." she murmurs under her breath, pressing her eyes close as a cold sweat breaks out over her skin. 

Eris stays silent for a long while, inspecting her glowing orb as if it is whispering to her. "Crota is but a mere reflection in the mirror for us mortals, we can not touch Him but He can touch us, mark us for death," she whispers, glancing at the shivering Awoken. "He has touched you."

"No," Ghost then speaks, turning back to Eris. "He hasn't touched either of us, and we will take him down."

Eris chuckles darkly. "Foolish machine," she scoffs, clenching her hands around her orb tightly, the sickly green light seeming to grow in intensity. "Nobody can take Him down, He will kill us all," she breathes, her eyes never blinking. "He will leave none standing and devour our Light, our-"

"Eris!" Vax then shouts, interrupting the dark prayer as she slams her fist on the table. 

Eris gasps and blinks, seems to come to her senses as she flinches away from the glowing orb, hissing. "It has burnt me," she whispers under her breath, the pulsating green light diminishing. 

Ghost looks at Vax worriedly, "I don't think that orb is safe." it whispers, looking back at Eris. 

Vax looks at the orb, curiosity starting to burn inside her. She looks back at the hunter, a weird glistering in her glowing eyes. "Eris," she whispers. "What have you seen?"

Eris stays silent for a long moment, her body tense. "I saw Him." she then speaks, pursing her lips slightly. "He is preparing His realm, waiting for us."

"Tell me about your descent," Vax then says, and she feels the energy shift in the room. She feels a cold shiver run up her spine, and she reaches for Ghost automatically, for its warmth it always carries. 

"The Dark... surrounding me," Eris starts on a whisper, not looking at Vax. "Surrounding all of us, devouring us. Tarlowe first, underestimating the Thrall like many do," her hands seem to grip the table's edge tighter. "Then Toland, seeking Ir Yûts knowledge but falling by it, his screams echoing around the Moon."

Vax shares a look with Ghost, jaw tight. She does not speak, stares at Eris as the green light illuminates her pale face, makes her looks surreal. 

"Omar fell to His Heart, his Light used to spawn more Darkness, right in front of the eyes I have since lost," Eris continues, she seems to scoff, her eyes gazing into the distance, into a past she has tried to forget. "And Sai, my dear Sai, falling prey to Omnigul's screams while trying to escape the Darkness."

"But Eriana, _Eriana_ , so keen on defeating Him, sendig off her own Ghost to descend into Hell," Eris snarls, breathing heavily. "Yet so remorseful for granting us our dark fates, fighting off the mountains of Darkness until all Light was drained from her."

Vax does not know what to say, stays silent. 

"Let us be your example," Eris then says, eyes seeming to regain their focus and looking at the warlock in front of her. "Do not follow our path but carve your own, defeat the Son of Oryx."

"Tell us how," Vax counters, her Light a burning fire of determination. "Tell us how, and we will defeat him."


End file.
